Szarość przełamana
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Krótko o konsekwencjach wojny i jak wpływają one na budowanie związku. Szczególnie, jeśli dzieli ich różnica wieku. Ale czy to jest tak wiele? Można traktować jako ciąg dalszy "Odcieni szarości".
Siedząca na łóżku dziewczyna mruży oczy, gdy ostre zimowe słońce świeci jej prosto w twarz. Przyciska do powiek palce, żeby odgonić natrętnie powracające obrazy _– płomienie obejmujące dłoń, rękę, ciało, drugie ciało, dwa ciała, które tak mocno kochała, dom pełen drobnych i większych pamiątek ich życia, wszystkie fotografie, słyszy krzyki, choć tak naprawdę nie wie, nawet nie wyobraża sobie jak to może krzyczeć płonący człowiek, teraz płonie już całe miasto, całe jej życie płonie i rozpada się na kawałeczki szarego popiołu i ten ból zna bardzo dobrze, ból pożegnania całego swojego życia_ – nie, przyciska do oczu palce i przez chwilę widzi tylko czarne kółka pulsujące w przestrzeni. Pomaga jej szorsta, męska dłoń, która delikatnie gładzi ją po głowie. Po chwili zakłada jej za ucho jeden z niesfornych kosmyków i powraca do zaplatania reszty włosów w gruby warkocz. Powoli, miarowymi ruchami zaciska splot za splotem. Dziewczynę to uspokaja, ta słodka powtarzalność. Gdy włosy się kończą, związuje je gumką i przerzuca je przez ramię do przodu. Potem obejmuje ją w pasie, przyciskając sobie do piersi.
\- Hej! – od tego gwałtownego ruchu uchodzi z niej powietrze więc krzyczy, udając urażoną, ale oboje tak naprawdę wiedzą, że nie jest zła. Uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i chwilę jeszcze szarpie się w tym mocnym uścisku, a potem poddaje się i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. – Dziękuję – szepce, chociaż nie musi. Już na samym początku obiecał jej przecież, że nie zostawi jej w tym samej i jak na razie sumiennie słowa dotrzymuje. Pozwala się więc objąć tej atmosferze spokoju, jaką dla niej roztacza, objąć jego ciepłu. Wpatruje się bezwiednie w jeden z plakatów the Rolling Stones wiszący na ścianie, we fryzurę wokalisty, w błyszczącego, czarnego harleya z tyłu. Nasuwa się jej myśl – _to takie śmieszne, dzieli nas tylko różnica wieku, lubimy nawet tą samą mugolską muzykę_.  
\- Wiesz, Syriuszu – mówi nagle – myślę, że w końcu powinniśmy im powiedzieć. – mężczyzna prycha tylko w odpowiedzi i wtula twarz w jej szyję, lekko gryząc delikatną skórę na barku. – Popatrz… mimo wszystko, niektórzy z nich to nasi _przyjaciele_. Przynajmniej oni powinni zrozumieć, reszta mnie nie obchodzi. – oznajmia stanowczo.  
\- I myślisz, że na to zasługują?  
\- Och, przecież to nie ich wina, że… no, że alarmy nie zadziałały, że…  
\- To nie, mała – mówi, łapiąc w dłonie jej twarz i obracając w swoją stronę. Spojrzenie jego stalowoszarych oczu przeszywa ja na wskroś, wściekłe, ale nie na nią, nie, wściekłe na nich.  
– …to nie, ale nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego nie pozwolili ci iść tam i walczyć! Ze wszystkich wariantów, które mogli wybrać, ten byłby dla ciebie najlepszy i kto jak kto, ale oni powinni to akurat zrozumieć. Jeśli naprawdę się o ciebie troszczą, _musieliby_ to zrozumieć! Ale nie, oni zamknęli cię w tym cholernym domu! Dobrze wiem, jak to jest, zostać samym w domu szlachetnego i starożytnego – te słowa niemal wypluł z obrzydzeniem – …rodu Blacków. Dlatego tu zostałem, chociaż wierz mi, sam bym zatłukł skurwysynów. Chociaż to tobie powinni byli na to pozwolić.  
\- Syriusz – mówi ona, przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego kilkudniowym zaroście – już to przecież przerabialiśmy. To nie ich wina. – w jej głosie słychać żal, choć stara się go ukryć za lekkim uśmiechem. – Należy im się prawda. Przynajmniej niektórym. Pomyśl o Remusie, nie chciałbyś mu powiedzieć? A Harry? A twoja ulubiona kuzyka, Andromeda? – jej pytania zawisły w powietrzu ale czuła, jak myśli Syriusza biegną szybko w stronę szczęśliwej przyszłości, gdzie dane jest im żyć w spokoju we dwoje czy z przyjaciółmi, nieważne, ale dobrze, bo w tej przyszłości nie ma już żadnej wojny. Oboje jednak wiedzą, że to niemożliwe, i pędzący pociąg myśli Syriusza natrafia na czarny tunel, a gdy do niego wjeżdża, powracają wszystkie wspomnienia, które tak skrzętnie zakopywał w głębi umysłu, wszystkie śmierci które widział na własne oczy i wszystkie te, o których tylko słyszał, wszystkie klątwy nieodwracalne i Hermiona już wie, jaka będzie odpowiedź, i rzeczywiście, po chwili mężczyzna warczy cicho, warkotem coraz mniej przypominającym człowieka, a coraz bardziej osaczonego psa.  
– Nie! Nie chcę! – dziewczyna wyplątuje się z jego objęć i wstaje z łóżka. Jej bose stopy dotykają miękkiego dywanu, gdy patrzy na niego z góry. Na łóżku widzi mężczyznę po trzydziestce, wpatrującego się z goryczą w jakiś punkt na jej ciele. Mężczyznę, któremu los nie chciał dać spokoju już od początku. A później doszła wojna. To, co przeżył w tamtym czasie towarzyszyło mu przez trzynaście lat zamknięcia w Azkabanie, w miejscu, gdzie ona kiedyś nie wysłałaby nawet najgorszego wroga. Ale teraz jej priorytety się zmieniły i gdy patrzy na tego wymęczonego mężczyznę, _na mężczyznę swojego życia_ , czuje, że lista osób, które z chęcią zamknęłaby w Azkabanie jest tak długa, że przydałoby się dobudowanie paru cel. Teraz w jej umyśle nie istnieje już dla niej równa sprawiedliwość dla każdego, teraz czuje, że jest tylko walka, ból i odwet za ból, i kolejna walka do której w końcu zdecydują się ją dopuścić. Muszą, od dwóch miesięcy potajemnie ćwiczy z Syriuszem, od czasu do czasu z Charliem lub Kingsleyem, oni potrafią to świetnie ukrywać przed resztą Zakonu i są dobrzy w te klocki, jak to mówią. Ale nawet oni nie wiedzą, że Hermionę i Syriusza łączy coś więcej niż chęć rozwalenia w pył paru oddziałów śmierciożerców. W końcu dziewczyna lekko kiwa głową, i z powrotem siada na łóżko.  
\- Dobrze – mówi, wzdychając cicho – dobrze, nikomu nie powiemy.

Gdy Hermiona tak stoi na środku pokoju, zupełnie naga, nie licząc jego rozpiętej koszuli zarzuconej na jej szczupłe ramiona, wydaje mu się bardzo młoda. Odrzuca tę myśl – wie, jak szybko można dorosnąć w przeciągu paru dni, a ta dziewczyna właśnie to zrobiła jakieś dwa miesiące temu. Zresztą i bez tego była bardziej doświadczona niż powinna być kiedykolwiek – obcowanie z wojną od najmłodszych lat nikomu nie wychodzi na dobre. Widzi więc młodą kobietę z dzikimi oczami, pełnymi zaciętości i jakiejś dziwnej czułości, gdy przesuwa wzrokiem po łóżku, po jego kołdrze, twarzy, piersi. Myśli, że to takie dziwne, dzieli ich tak naprawdę tylko różnica wieku – we wszystkim innym potrafią się zgodzić, nawet z tym, żeby to ona była mózgiem, a on siłą. Ale czasem, gdy zdradliwy cień wysuwa się spod skrzypiących drzwi i ślizga wprost do jego szyi, obwija się wokół niej, dusi – wtedy trzeba się zamienić na role, to ona musi być siłą, jego siłą. Ich związek oparty jest na symbiozie doskonałej, raz po raz ratują się przed samymi sobą, przed cieniami przeszłości. I choć wie, że tak naprawdę nie jest tego wszystkiego wart, a najbardziej nie jest wart jej, z tymi przepełnionymi czułością oczami, jędrnymi piersiami i odpowiedzią na wszystko, wie też, że bez niej już by sobie nie poradził. Gdzieś głęboko w sercu, które jeszcze ma – _tak, on, stary zbir, więzień i morderca, śmie jeszcze posiadać serce_ – czuje żal tak straszny, że nie wie, czy go w ogóle zniesie. Ale przecież wszystko da się znieść, tak? Tylko, czy on nie zniósł już wszystkiego, co można? Czy to nie byłoby dla niego zbyt wiele, gdyby ona kiedyś, cholera jasna!, gdyby ona kiedyś odeszła? Tylko do kogo! To nie ważne, oni wszyscy nie są warci całować jej butów, nie mają prawa całować butów jego, jego Hermiony! I teraz, gdy został zagnany w pułapkę przez własne myśli, dokładnie teraz ona siada znów na jego łóżku. Kładzie swoją głowę – spod warkocza powychodziły jej małe loczki, które pod światło wyglądają jak aureola aniołka z jakiegoś renesansowego obrazu – kładzie głowę na jego udzie i mówi – Dobrze. Dobrze, nikomu nie powiemy. – w jej głosie brzmi cała miłość, jaką musiała włożyć w te słowa. Całe to zrozumienie dla jego pokręconych lęków, dla jego strachu przed życiem, przed utratą życia, cała ta pokora, którą musi wobec niego okazać, ale robi to, robi to dla niego, wyniszczonego po dwóch wojnach, po trzynastu latach więzienia – to wszystko sprawia, że Syriusz podejmuje decyzję. A, jak to mówi ona, decyzja to zawsze rzecz pożyteczna.

Wieczorem następnego dnia wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wciągną nagle powietrze i wybałuszą oczy w ten śmieszny, niedowierzający sposób, gdy ostatni dziedzic rodu Blacków wstanie i z całą nonszalancja na jaką stać starego huncwota, z papierosem w zębach oznajmi, zaskakująco dobrze naśladując głos dyrektora:  
\- Moi drodzy, na dzisiejszym spotkaniu mam przyjemność przedstawić wam moja partnerkę i tym samym miłość mojego życia… Hermionę Granger!  
Szarość jego oczu, w których widać będzie rozbawienie, ulgę i szczęście, szarość tych oczu ogarnie Hermionę której wyda się, ze widzi tam coś więcej - _jakiś błękit, jakieś światło_ \- jakby jego oczy były obrazem letniego nieba, na którym powoli zbierają się burzowe chmury. A potem uzna, że bardzo lubi letnie niebo przed burzą i też wstanie ze swojego krzesła, składając na jego ustach zachłanny pocałunek.


End file.
